The Bunny Balloon
by Rubedo the Crystal Blood
Summary: Orihime has a thing for bunny-shaped balloons. Ishida is falling hard. What will become of this sudden romance? Prequel to "Project Melancholy".


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the content following this statement. All titles, names, and plots are owned by Tite Kubo.

**Warning**: The following may contain material that some viewers may not find suitable.

* * *

_Prologue...  
Funny Bunny..._

* * *

Fairground music echoed everywhere they went. Orihime found herself jerking her head about like an excited little girl. There were so many lights and sounds and fun little things to do that she felt her brain spinning inside of her head. It was so hard deciding what the next destination would be, for when she thought she had settled her mind on one thing, a new and perhaps more exciting object placed itself in the spotlight.

Uryuu scratched his chin nervously, eyeing the small bit of sauce left behind by a recent chocolate banana on Orihime's face, perhaps her third, maybe her fourth, he couldn't remember anymore. She reminded him of a hyperactive puppy at the pet shop, always pouncing on the window with gleaming eyes. Very gradually, as he paid the tickets to enter a funhouse, he found his eyes wandering to Orihime's attire.

The yukata was customary for the Tanabata festival, a romantic holiday that was often the highlight of many calendars. Every year they had festivals and potlucks all over the place. People were celebrating indoors or out. Picnics during the day, toasts to good health at night. It was perhaps the second happiest holiday, New Year's being the first.

But Ishida Uryuu didn't normally attend such things. Every Tanabata from the age of ten onwards had been spent in his room, dull and uneventful. Maybe he would read, do homework, perhaps half a cup of coffee, but in no way did he ever engage in merriment within his own home. At school, the well-wishers were unbearable. He was a firm believer in the ideal of reserving that which opposes you towards others, and so in that regard felt he was justified when he did not return the favor by going around and wishing well anyone who would care to listen.

What made this year so different, Uryuu thought to himself while Orihime poked fun at a yam-shaped reflection in the distorted mirrors, had quite a bit to do with a something of nothing, which made no sense to him either. Orihime had asked him to go, and so he had gone with her. There wasn't anything else to it. Of course, his romantic interests in her were still a factor, as the outing certainly did prove to be a convenient escape from the ordinary. But he hadn't made any plans about it. He didn't feel at all inclined to make any sudden advances. Orihime would take it well, but would he?

They were already out of the funhouse. Uryuu felt dazed. Orihime looked up at him and frowned. When he noticed that they had both stopped walking, he looked down at her and blinked. "Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and reached for his collar, straightening it. "It's crooked silly," she explained, patting his shoulder excessively. A chill shot through Uryuu's arm. He looked away quickly, and they resumed walking.

"So what do you want to do next then?"

Orihime shrugged, "Nothing, really... I think we've done everything already." And she began counting off the rides with that cute expression. "Go Karts, Haunted Mansion, Hang Gliders..." One finger, two fingers, three--Uryuu observed how smooth and pale they were, nice and thin but not spidery... just right. With her upper lip tucked over her lower one like a beaver she finished, "...and then we just got out of the Fun House, so..."

"Where do you want to go then?" he asked before she could finish. Orihime looked at him incredulously as though the answer was obvious, but after reading his expression appeared to have changed her mind. She blushed, clasped her hands together, and looked away from him altogether. They walked straight on through the park, passing a few vendors who shouted out their wares. Suddenly, Orihime's face brightened and she pointed to a multi-colored stand with oddly drawn animals. "Oh, I love balloons!"

Uryuu raised a brow, apparently unimpressed. She almost seemed to be making fun of him, but then he saw the glazed look in her eyes, as though the thought of balloons twisted into various shapes brought back memories. He quickly pulled out his wallet and nodded to the grizzly man tending to some air tanks.

"A rabbit!" Orihime barked eagerly, and she giggled while the shop owner pulled out a white and a pink balloon. Her eyes remained fixed on the process, and Uryuu tried to process it. A twist near the top and a pull on the other end, rotate twice around and squeeze for distortion, wrap around here, there, and there again, and then pull both ends. The man extended the finished bunny rabbit towards the jumping little girl, who took it and beamed happily at Uryuu.

Once they had left the stand, Orihime's euphoria had subsided, and the happiness became replaced with an awkward silence. They left the festival, walking aimlessly through the crowded streets. Uryuu tried to let his eyes wander, for there were many beautiful girls, some in yukatas or kimonos, others dressed in fanciful outfits, for this was Harajuku. All the same, his mind continually wandered back to Orihime.

The train ride home was very silent, and he wished Orihime would just start rambling on endlessly like she always did. Even one of her unusual recipes would have been greatly appreciated at that very moment.

Yet the goodbye at he door was distant and strained as well. Orihime avoid Uryuu's eyes as he gave her a friendly wave. He felt her stare on the back of his neck, but resisted the urge to turn around for fear that she might go inside out of embarassment. That sensation meant a lot to him.

He loved her...

He wanted her more than anything else in the world. He wanted her to know much he thought about her, and how much he thought about thinking about her. It was hallmark, yes, and very western, but that was how it was. He couldn't fit these expressions on a tiny little card, and certainly didn't expect it flow with his own words either.

If only he could just say it to her, let her know how he felt...


End file.
